


Morning Dreams

by Jemzamia



Category: Kings
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemzamia/pseuds/Jemzamia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The early hours of the morning always belonged to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Dreams

The early hours of the morning always belonged to them. While everyone slept, exhausted from another night full of drugs, parties and easy women, they felt truly alive. Absorbed in this rare, heavenly moment, entangled in each other, breath cool against hot skin, warming by the second as love and passion soared through their veins. Jack’s lips were barely away from Joseph’s body for more than a second, savouring the taste of him, hoping that it would haunt his dreams. Little did he know that it soon would, and break his heart further every time.


End file.
